1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a method utilized in a wireless communication system and a communication device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of handling uplink synchronization in a wireless communication system and a related communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system, initiated by the third generation partnership project (3GPP), is now being regarded as a new radio interface and radio network architecture that provides a high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes a plurality of evolved Node-Bs (eNBs) and communicates with a plurality of mobile stations, also referred as user equipments (UEs).
In the LTE system, an UE needs to be synchronized with an eNB (e.g. a base station) on uplink timing, so that the eNB can schedule an uplink transmission for it. For uplink synchronization, the UE has to maintain a time alignment timer whose running state indicates that the UE is synchronized with the base station on uplink timing. On the other hand, the UE no longer has uplink synchronization with the eNB when the time alignment timer is not in the running state (e.g. the time alignment timer has expired). Under situations that the time alignment timer is not running or has expired, prior to any uplink transmission, the UE performs a random access procedure to derive a timing advance value which the UE uses to adjust its timings of uplink transmissions to the base station to compensate for propagation delay, so as to prevent signals transmitted from the UE from colliding with those sent from other UEs under the coverage of the eNB.
Besides, the UE updates the timing advance value for maintenance of uplink time alignment according to a timing alignment command (TAC) received from the base station. In general, if the UE is synchronized with the base station on uplink timing, the timing alignment command is carried in a medium access control (MAC) control element for transmission. Otherwise, the timing alignment command is transmitted through a random access response message of the random access procedure. In addition, whenever the timing advance value is updated, the UE shall start or restart the time alignment timer.
Toward advanced high-speed wireless communication system, such as transmitting data in a higher peak data rate, LTE-Advanced system is standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as an enhancement of LTE system. LTE-Advanced system targets faster switching between power states, improves performance at the cell edge, and includes subjects, such as bandwidth extension, coordinated multipoint transmission/reception (COMP), uplink multiple input multiple output (MIMO), etc.
For bandwidth extension, carrier aggregation is introduced to the LTE-Advanced system for extension to wider bandwidth, where two or more component carriers are aggregated, for supporting wider transmission bandwidths (for example up to 100 MHz) and for spectrum aggregation. According to carrier aggregation capability, multiple component carriers are aggregated into overall wider bandwidth, where the UE can establish multiple links corresponding to the multiple component carriers for simultaneously receiving and/or transmitting.
In addition, COMP is considered for LTE-Advanced as a tool to improve coverage of high data rates, cell edge throughput, and system efficiency, which implies dynamic coordination among multiple geographical separated points. That is, when an UE is in a cell-edge region, the UE is able to receive signal from multiple cells, and the multiple cells can receive transmission of the UE.
As can be seen from the above, the UE of the LTE system supports features of receiving and transmitting on one single component carrier, and thereby performs uplink synchronization only on one component carrier. That is, the UE performs a single random access procedure to achieve uplink time alignment, maintains a single time alignment timer, and updates the timing advance value only for one component carrier. However, the UE of the LTE-Advanced system supports features of simultaneously receiving and transmitting on multiple component carriers, which may have different timing advance values. The LTE-Advanced system does not clearly specify how the uplink synchronization is applied to the UE with multiple component carriers. In other words, how the UE maintains the time alignment timer, obtains timing advance values, and updates the timing advance values for multiple component carriers is never concerned. Uplink transmissions may fail since the UE does not know how to perform uplink synchronization on multiple component carriers.